


Choices

by Thatfan_girl



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Past Child Abuse, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony is a God, but it's only mentioned briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 09:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatfan_girl/pseuds/Thatfan_girl
Summary: When he was born it rained. A terrible storm that lasted five days- that shook the windows and blinded the people with its powerful lightning. Yet the infant slept. In fact he only slept peacefully during storms – the thunder scaring the bad dreams away.The infant slept for five days and on the sixth day he vanished. The storm gave one last roaring thunder and stopped. He was taken away from his mother’s loving arms by his own father and placed on earth, in the trusty hands of Maria and Howard Stark.“What is his name?” asked Maria while carefully holding what looked like the most beautiful baby."Anthony"





	Choices

He was, as his parents suspected, an extraordinary child. He charmed everything and everyone without even trying. All he had to do was to look at them, with his beautiful mismatched eyes. One was a rich chocolate brown, warm and inviting. The other was icy blue, cold, mysteries and knowing.

No one could compete with him physically. At the age of six he could already lift a car and run faster than his bodyguards, the eco of his laughter filling the air and gliding across the fields. His guards could only watch from afar as the boy ran and jumped great distances, climbing on trees and doing what would otherwise be considered dangerous.

But his happiness did not last long for there was one person whom he hadn’t managed to charm. Tony’s blue eye started to turn brown as his father’s abusive behavior continued. At first Howard knew he could not hurt the child physically so he kept throwing cruel remarks at him instead. Until one day, consumed by anger and jealousy, Howard slapped Tony. Instead of not affecting Tony the slap sent him to the ground. Howard looked down at his son in time to see the last blue dot disappear from his eye.

From that day on Tony became completely human. He could no longer outran his guards, could no longer stay unscarred and little by little the laughter that used to sound at all hours of the day died down until you could almost forget it had been there in the first place.

Maria tried to find an explanation to the sudden change of her sunshine’s abilities but could find none. She could only hold him as he cried afterwards, his now brown eyes filled with pain and sorrow. In the distance thunder could be heard.

…………….

When Tony saw Thor something happened. He felt sadness in his heart, so strong it almost brought him to his knees. He ignored it and a fight started but they managed to get Loki, suspicious as it was. Later when all the avengers were on the helicarrier he looked in a mirror. And there it was, in the middle of his brown eye a dot of blue. Almost unnoticeable. But for Tony it was as big as Mount Everest. It was hope. 

…………..

He got along with some of the avengers. He liked to spend time with Bruce in the lab and well that was actually it. The rest didn’t really like him, in the beginning at least, they thought he was arrogant and selfish. Tony tried his best to get along with them, upgrading their gear and paying for their expenses. He hid behind a well composed mask- told jokes instead of being serious. After a while he got the feeling that he had a better chance of being friends with Loki than with Rogers.

“Take that suit off and what are you?”

“Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist”

“I know guys with none of that worth ten of you”

Steve’s words hurt because they were true. Years of Howard telling him the same, telling him about the great captain America. After Tony stopped being invincible Howard took great pleasure in beating him while telling about Steve’s power, how he was nothing next to Steve. But it didn’t matter, not now with Loki free and Hulk on the run. Tony didn’t matter.

Which is way flying the nuclear bomb into the portal was the perfect solution. He only wished Pepper had answered him.

The nuke blew up in the portal but it didn’t matter since he already lost control of his suit. He was falling down, down into another darkness. It felt familiar and suddenly he was five again falling from the highest tree in the garden just for fun, the wind blowing in his hair. The feeling of almost flying for a minute until he hit the ground. It was incredible. He would just get up and climb the tree again only to fall from the top.

………….

Steve watched with Natasha and Thor as Stark exited the portal. For a few seconds he was relieved but then he saw that he wasn’t slowing down. He was going to die from the impact if he wasn’t already dead. A few seconds before hitting the ground Hulk caught him bringing his body safely to the ground. Thor quickly took Starks mask off but it didn’t matter in the end. He wasn’t breathing.

They all set down next to his body while clouds started to gather above them. It was like the sky was mourning his death with them.

Hulk turned back to Bruce, tears sliding down his face.

And they just set there, in silence. In the distance thunder could be heard.

…………….

When Tony opened his eyes he found himself in a field. The field stretched for many miles stopping only near the edge of a cliff. It was truly breathtaking with its peaceful aura. He sat up and saw, to his surprise, that his normal clothes disappeared. Instead he was wearing white jeans and a white shirt. His hands, rough and full of scars he consumed over the years, were now completely smooth. In fact, upon further inspection, Tony felt that not only did all his injuries heal, his arc creator was gone and his face felt smooth under his hands.

“Surprised my boy?”

Tony looked up at the man talking and saw someone old, dressed in golden robes and a gold eyepatch.

“Am I dead?” Tony asked.

The man laughed “No no my boy, you are merely resting” 

Tony looked down at himself. He didn’t look like he needed any rest. On the contrary this was the strongest he ever felt.

“Come with me” the man said “I have waited many years to talk to you”  

Tony got up and walked alongside the man until they reached the edge of the cliff, the great sea underneath them.

“I do not know your name “said Tony.

“My name? Isn’t it obvious?”

“Well I did just fly a nuke into a portal full of aliens so forgive me if I’m slow”

Tony crossed his arms in annoyances. Above them clouds started turning grey.

“There is no need to do such things, my boy, my name is Odin”

“Odin? You are Thor’s daddy” Tony said “your other son caused quite the scene maybe you should consider sending him to boarding school, heard it hel-“

“I’m not here to talk about Thor and Loki, I’m here to talk about you”

“Me? Why would a god be interested in a mortal? “He said in surprise.

Odin sat down on the biggest rock and took a big breath while staring into the sea. “A few decades ago a miracle happened, my wife was pregnant with a baby boy. The boy held abilities which his brothers did not. He was destined to become better and stronger than the rest of his people, but with great power comes great envy. I knew I had to protect him and so six days after he was born I came to Midgard. I gave him to a family that could not bear children.”

Tony started to feel more and more uncomfortable as the story continued. “At first it was perfect. The mother loved the child dearly and gave him freedom. But the father grew envious and he destroyed the child with his cruel words”

Tony shook as he fell to his knees. A single tear slid down his face for the life he was supposed to have. Years of abuse that could have been prevented. A place where he truly belonged.   

“I thought that by keeping you away I was protecting you but I was wrong” Odin said with great sadness placing his hand on Tony’s shoulder.

They sat in silence for a few moments. Tony stared ahead unseeing.

“What will happen to me now?” he finally said.

“That depends on you.”

“What are my choices?”

“Well you can come with me to Asgard and become the god you were always meant to be, or you can stay on Midgard”

Tony turned his head towards Odin, his father. The choice seemed obvious.

“Don’t fool yourself they will miss you “said Odin gently. “They are grieving you, I can see that”.

A pained expression crossed Tony’s face “they don’t trust me, they think I’m selfish. I don’t matter.”

“Don’t let the words of a bitter man cloud your judgment of the world!” Odin exclaimed.

Tony turned around, his back facing Odin and the sea. Giving up Asgard meant giving up his real family. It would be like losing his mother again.

“They need you more than you need me my child” said Odin sadly.

“But I just met you” he once again had tears in his eyes “I need more time”.

His father turned him around and placed his hand back on his shoulder.

“Will I be able to visit you? Will I ever see you again?”

“That will be your choice to make”

Tony gave his father a determined look “I choose earth”

Even though everything started fading, Tony still saw his father’s sad but proud smile for the very last time.

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any grammar or spelling mistakes let me know:)  
> thank you for reading!


End file.
